Cinderella's Secret
by Coffanilla
Summary: I was already hiding my past from them. Now I have to hide someone else. I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him again but I couldn't help it. He charmed me. Now he is trying to find the girl behind the mask, while I am trying to hide her. KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

I moved here from America a couple of months ago to live on my own with my parents money. I could live on my own with on one condition, I went to Ouran High School. I listened to them and found out that my cousin Haruhi lived here and went to Ouran. I went into the host club and I slipped and broke a vase and I had to work for them. That was how I was reeled into the host club and got to spend time with my cousin. She didn't remember me much because we played together when we were toddlers. I'm glad I'm here though, my home life wasn't the best. I don't want to get into it though.

But of course what no one really knows that I visited here while my father was on a business trip. I was in middle school at the time. I saw the Hitachiin twins and left them a letter to meet me under a gazebo on the school grounds. I sent the letter to Kaoru telling him that I wanted to meet him and thought he was cute. I waited there for him and when he arrived, or so I thought it was Kaoru. Little to my knowledge it was Hikaru. I was embarrassed and ran away crying. I also met Tamaki because he asked why I was crying. I became good friends with Tamaki while I was there. After a month of two I had to leave with my father and I told Tamaki that I would write to him, which I did.

Back then I went by Merxina, now I go by Mina. I changed greatly during years when I returned to America. When I came here I was surprised that they couldn't recognize me by my eye color because eye color never changes. My blonde hair became a dirty blonde overtime but my mint green eyes never changed. I just hope that I wouldn't have to face heartbreak like that again.

"Mina-chan are you excited for the party tomorrow?" Honey asked me. "I don't think I'm invited Honey Senpai." I told him. "We will need some help at the party." Kyoya said. "Oh joy. Haruhi do you want to come over before the party tomorrow and come over today?" I asked her. "Sure, I just need to get my suit tomorrow and as for today sure.." Haruhi told me as she got up. "That's fine. We'll walk to my apartment from here." I told her. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't mind. It's good to get some exercise." I told her. "We can give you a ride." Hikaru said as he walked up to Haruhi. "Yeah and you won't have to walk all the way from here to your apartment." Kaoru added. "Honestly I will be fine walking unless you want to Haruhi." I told them."It doesn't matter to me." Haruhi said. "Why don't we all go over Mina-Chan's house?" Honey Senpai suggested. "Well, I don't know Honey Senpai." I told him. "Oh wouldn't it be lovely?" Tamaki added. "I suppose." I told them. We all filed out of music room 3 and went into Tamaki's limo that arrived when we exited the school. We all got inside and I was sitting next to Haruhi. The car ride was quiet, except for Kyoya's nimble typing on the computer.

This was the host club's first time visiting my place and the apartment complex had a gazebo too. I'd go out there at night to think. I loved that spot. It was my thinking spot I could say. Once we arrived I could see the gazebo and some of the writing in it. It was a place for people to write stuff in. In the middle of it there was a huge tree with couples names in it. I just hoped one day my name would be on there with my boyfriend's. I stepped outside of the limo and walked over to it and smiled.

"Wow Mina-Chan! That is a pretty cool tree!" Honey said as he got out. "Yeah, I love it. I hope I can put my name on their with my boyfriend's." I told him as I continued to walk into the complex.

"I have to go clean up a bit. You guys wait here. I'm on the second floor." I told them before I went into the complex and hurried up to the second floor and to apartment 13B. I opened the door and started to put the dirty clothes in my room in a small pile by colors and whites. I then went to the magazines and organized them. I put some of the empty Chinese food boxes in the trash. I'll have to go shopping Sunday since the dance is tomorrow and I'll be with Haruhi before it.

My apartment was about the size of a house. This apartment complex is costy but not mansion costy. It has two bedrooms one with it's own bathroom. The kitchen had a counter with built in black and white barstools. It had an open view of the living room. There was my own laptop and a medium sized TV. All provided by mom and dad. The apartment also came with a balcony. I stepped outside to it and looked at them all in the gazebo looking at the carvings. "Hey you guys can come in now!" I yelled to them. "Let's go Takashi!" Honey called as he started to run and Mori followed behind. Then the group disappeared into the building. I then went back inside and closed the door that lead to it. I heard a knock on the door. I did a small gallop to the door and opened it. "Hello." I said with a smile to see Honey in front of the group smiling. "You guys can come in and sit down. I don't have much for food. I'm going to have to go food shopping Sunday." I told them as I moved out of the doorway to let them in. They claimed seats on the couch an bar stools. "You don't have to feed us." Haruhi said. "Well I don't want to be rude." I said. "Mina-chan, is this what you looked like when you were little?" Honey asked as he held up a picture of me when I was just a toddler. "Yes." I told him. "You'd look so cute!" Honey exclaimed. "Thanks Senpai!" I told him. I watched Tamaki closely as he went to a picture of when I was in middle school. I quickly scrambled to it before he did. I snatched it before he could grab it.

"This is an embarrassing photo." I told them as I looked at Tamaki. His eyes had a small sparkle in them as if he discovered a long lost relative. I gave a small smile and went into my bedroom. I put the picture in my top drawer and turned around to see Tamaki on the other side of my bed. "What is it Senpai?" I asked him. He ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "Your back!" I exclaimed. I quickly pushed him away and covered his mouth. "No one is to know about this!" I whispered in his ear. He nodded up and down. I then pointed him out of my room as I fixed myself up. I exited and looked at everyone. " So what kind of party is this?" I asked them. "A masquerade party." Kyoya said. "Why a masquerade party?" I asked him. "A fun game to guess the other person's identity." Tamaki smiled "So what should I wear or am I serving?" I asked. "Why don't you join the festivities Mina-chan? I don't think we will need much help right Kyo-chan?" Honey asked. "Well, everything will be set up so there will be no use for serving but you will have to pick up our orders." Kyoya said.

"Oh joy. I guess we won't be able to hang out tomorrow Haruhi but Sunday would be good if you are free." I told her. "I don't have a problem." She said. I smiled. "So what will you be wearing?" Tamaki asked."I don't know." I said. In fact I did know. It was something my mother wore when she met my father. She wore it to a costume party. "Well you better find something. The party is tomorrow." Tamaki said. "Don't worry I will find something." I told him. "I'm sure it will look very pretty on you!" Honey exclaimed."Thank you Honey Sempai." I told him. "Or really bad." Hikaru laughed. I glared at him. I don't know why but he always disliked me. As for Kaoru I was unsure of his feelings toward me. "How could you say such a thing to your sister!" Tamaki yelled defending me. "Sister?" Hikaru questioned.

"Look why doesn't everyone leave for the night. I have some stuff to do. I'm sorry to cut this visit short but I need to do laundry and other things." I told them. Hikaru was only nice to me sometimes was because I was Haruhi's cousin and because I would hang out with her and being with me was the only reason he could get close to her. I could see his little crush, I wasn't stupid and I didn't want to deal with a fight with him.

They all left but Tamaki. He stayed behind and looked at me. "What?" I asked him. "You can use my limo tomorrow. I'm so glad your back Merxina!" He exclaimed."Not so loud! And it's Mina now." I told him. "Sorry. I could help you out tomorrow and we could catch up." Tamaki said."Well, it's my responsibility to pick up the food and other things." I told him."It will be fine." Tamaki said."Okay Sempai. When will you come by?" I asked him."Around noon. The party starts at seven but it will take a while to set up the ballroom." He said. "Alright I will see you then." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and I heard a loud knocking at my door. I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I looked at my clock, it was only nine o'clock in the morning. I was tired from talking to someone on chat called Mischievous_Mayhem that I met when I first moved here. I stayed up most of the night talking to them but I did have to stop because I was beginning to fall asleep. I walked to my door while I was adjusting to the light. I opened the door and saw Tamaki standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Here to wake you up silly!" He said as he held out coffee for me. I took it and stepped aside to let him in. I didn't really mind if he saw me in my pjs. He was practically my older brother, rather than my father. I shut the door and sat at my counter. I opened up my laptop and turned it on. "What have you been doing since you went back to America?" Tamaki asked. "Well my family and I moved to Boston." I told him. I yawned as I logged into my computer and the chat I was frequently on. "There has to be more than that." He said. "I don't want to get into it." I told him. _**KittenVixen wants to chat.**_ Appeared on my computer screen. I sighed. **KittenVixen: Hey loser**

**Cindiellie: What do you want? KittenVixen: I was asked to check up on you. Cindiellie: Well, I'm busy right now. KittenVixen: Doing what? Cindiellie: Waking up and getting ready for a long day, I have stuff to do. KittenVixen: Poor baby :P**

**Cindiellie: Oh shut it. KittenVixen: Oh please don't even, well I got a date like you could ever get one. Bye loser! **_**KittenVixen has signed off.**_

I grunted as I went into a chat room.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked as he peered over to looked at the chat I just had. "No one special." I said.

_**Mischievous_Mayhem wants to chat.**_

I accepted the chat request. I took a sip of my coffee. "How about you?" I asked Tamaki. **Cindiellie: Hi what's up? Mischievous_Mayhem: Trying to escape my brother's rant. Cindiellie: Oh I'm terribly sorry to hear that. It's one reason why I moved, my older sister. What is he ranting about? Mischievous_Mayhem: This girl he hates. Cindiellie: Oh that sucks. This boy hates me and I'm not sure exactly why but he does. Also I was woken up early by my friend. Not happy about that. Mischievous_Mayhem: I know the same deal, our friend called us up to get ready so we could go out. I'd like to sleep in once. Cindiellie: Me too. Mischievous_Mayhem: You said you moved earlier, where to? Cindiellie: Japan**

**Mischievous_Mayham: Do you go to Ouran?**

**Cindiellie: Yeah I do. Mischievous_Mayhem: Are you going to the ball tonight? Cindiellie: I am indeed. Mischievous_Mayhem: Would you like to meet on the balcony? Cindiellie: I don't see why not. Mischievous_Mayham: I got to go and get ready, see you tonight. Cindiellie: Alright see you later. **_**Mischievous_Mayham has left the chat.**_

"And then the host club was formed!" He finished. I totally zoned out but I looked at him and smiled. "That's great." I smiled. "You think Kyoya Senpai knows?" I questioned. Tamaki shrugged. I then heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. "For a small price." He smiled. "Like what?" I asked. "Dress up in whatever the twins have for you for Monday's host club." He told me. "Why Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked. "Unless you want me to reveal to them your past." Kyoya told me. "Fine, are you here to help too?" I asked him. "I guess you could say that, I just want to make sure that you get everything. You will have to get going though. We need to go pick up the twins." He smiled half-heartedly. "Why?" I asked him. "Well, how are they going to get you fitted for your costume? Also I suppose you get dressed." He added. I quickly looked down and saw that I was still in my pjs. I became embarrassed and rushed into my bedroom. I grabbed some new under garments and a sundress. I got into the shower and got changed. I put on some sandals and I stood in my doorway. "You look so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed as he went to hug me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said bashfully. He let me go and I grabbed my unfinished coffee and my keys. "Let's go." I said. Kyoya went out the door followed by Tamaki. I locked my door and followed them down to Tamaki's limo.

I slid in and watched the houses we passed by until we got to the Hitachiin mansion. I wasn't thrilled to see Hikaru. Fights would erupt between us because Haruhi wasn't here so he had no one to impress unless Tamaki stopped him. I moved to the opposite side as either Hikaru or Kaoru opened the door. I hadn't been able to tell them apart yet but I was determined to. As I saw both of them I believed Hikaru had the wider grin.

"May I ask what you will be dressing me up in?" I asked them. "A bunny." Hikaru said as he held out a picture. My mouth dropped. I was going to look like one of the playboy bunnies. I sighed.

"Is that the exact outfit?" I asked. "No, we have to go find one that suits you." Hikaru smiled. Today Kaoru was being awfully quiet. I looked at him and he seemed to be a bit distracted. I looked as we pulled into our first stop. I got out after everyone did but Hikaru almost shut the door on me. Right then and there I was for sure it was Hikaru. I glared at him and went inside with Kyoya telling me what I needed. Tamaki and I both went around but I had to point him in the right direction. Then the twins went with me to go get platters. Hikaru tried to trip me multiple times but I avoided it. By the time we were done I was agitated and glad to go home. I only had an hour to myself due to the hour of fitting for my costume before I had to go back to help set up but I had permission to use the dressing room in music room three. I grabbed my dress and mask and went into Tamaki's limo that he loaned to me. I made sure that it was not ruined in any way, shape or form. I watched the houses pass once more as we neared the school my stomach started to turn. I was so nervous to meet Mischievous_Mayhem. I really thought we connected in a way. Never in my life I have agreed to meet anyone in person but at least it was in a public place. As the car pulled up to the building I took a deep breath. Only a few more hours and I would meet Mischievous_Mayhem. I thanked the driver and I got out with my dress and mask in hand. I headed up to the dressing rooms in the host club first to put my dress away. I then went downstairs and met with Kyoya Sempai. "Anything that I need to help with?" I asked him. "Make sure the sweets are assorted as this chart follows." He told me. I nodded and went over to the sweets and made sure they matched the planning of Kyoya's blueprint. Once that was finished people started arriving. I left before anyone could see me.

I got dressed in my dress that was sliver and white, with a silver mask to match. When I arrived at the top of the steps the entire ball was started. My dress was a strapless ball gown. As I stepped down the stairs people started to look at me. My hair was curled and my eye shadow was just pixie dust. I searched the crowd and I didn't see Hikaru or Kaoru on the dance floor.

I made my way out to the balcony. There stood a boy with orange hair. "M…Mischievous Mayhem?" I questioned. He turned around and smiled at me. His mask was off and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was one of the Hitachiin twins, but which one?

"Kaoru." He corrected me.

It was Karou! Kaoru was Michievous Mayhem! I couldn't believe it. The boy who I was talking to was Kaoru but what if it was all a trick like the first time? I didn't want to get hurt again. "Would you like to dance?" He asked me as he held out his hand for me. I took his hand and trusted him. He sounded sincere almost like he was telling the truth. "That would be lovely." I smiled.

He lead me to the dance floor as we started dancing. It was such a delightful time and people were looking at us. Especially at me because I was this mysterious girl that no one knew. As our waltzing ended Kaoru lead me back to the balcony where we first met. I put my hands on the railing and looked out to the stars. It was such a glorious night and I had butterflies in my stomach. I promised myself that never again I would fall for him but in this instant, I did. I was falling for him again.

"Such a lovely night." I commented with a smile on my face. I turned to look at him to see that he was pondering. "Kaoru, what are you thinking about?" I asked him. "You look so familiar. I felt like I've known you before." He looked at me.

"Well, maybe you weren't really looking before." I told him as I smiled at him. I watched him step closer to me. I could feel myself blushing as he was only inches from me. I looked into his eyes before I looked away only to be directed by his thumb and index finger gently to have our gazes meet again.

"Kaoru, have you fallen for me?" I asked him.

"Cindiellie I…" He started but I was quickly picked up and dragged away but a blonde unknowing force.

I was dropped in one of the music room changing rooms. I looked at my captors angrily.

"What's the big idea?" I asked Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Mina is that you?" Haruhi asked. I took off my mask and nodded solemnly.

"I was so close, Kaoru was going to say what I thought he was going to say and if it was what I thought it was then, I would of told him that I was Cindiellie the one he was talking to. Now that I think of it, I don't think he would even like the real me. He is in love with the girl in the mask." I told them as I sat down with a big poof of tulle of my dress surrounding me.

"Maybe if you showed him the real you he would like you, he just doesn't know it." Haruhi told me.

"Tam-chan! Are you in here?" I heard Honey Senpai call. I looked at the three panicking. Tamaki looked saddened as I didn't want Kaoru to see me.

"There is a dress from the Don Juan scene where Christine and The Phantom sinf from Phantom of the Opera. Tamaki Senpai was trying to get me to wear it for one of the days but I refused." Haruhi pointed to the next dressing room. I hurriedly rushed into the next one to change into the dress.

As I stepped out I saw the entire Host Club. I sheepishly smiled and gave them an awkward wave as if they all knew that I was Kaoru's Cinderella. "Min-chan why are you in here?" Honey asked.

"Well, I refused to dress up so Tamaki found me and forced me to wear this." I explained to him as I looked at Kaoru who looked distraught.

"Tamaki Senpai have you've seen a girl in a sliver and white ball gown?" Kaoru asked Tamaki. I swiftly gave him a look to tell him no. I honestly didn't think that Kaoru wanted to be with me anyway. "No Kaoru sorry." Tamaki told him as he looked at me upset. "Now why don't we all get back to the party." Kyoya Senpai suggested. Everyone piled out of the dressing room as I stayed behind to take my dress back to Tamaki's limo. Afterward I returned to the ball in my dress.

After the ball had ended I rode home with Tamaki. "Don't look at me like that Tamaki." I told him as I looked back at the school. "Why wouldn't you let me tell him?" He asked me.

"Because he was too in love with the girl who was in the mask. He won't like the girl in the mask. Once he knows who I really am, it's done. He will make fun of me and never want to be with me. I promised myself that I would never like him again but now I do. This wasn't supposed to happen." I told him truly upset with myself. I heard him give out a little chuckle.

"Unplanned things happen like this all the time. You didn't plan on liking him again but you did. You couldn't help it. Now we just have to find a way to tell him but one step at a time, okay?" Tamaki explained to me as we pulled up to my complex. I picked up my dress and looked at him.

"I return the dress to you Monday. Thanks for being there." I smiled at him.

"You can keep it. You will get through this, little sis." He smiled at me.

"Thanks big bro." I smiled before I walked up to my apartment and put the dress in my closet. I changed into my pjs and just went to sleep.


End file.
